


Just Like Pudding

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Drabble Day Prompts [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #13 Quivering Thighs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Pudding

**Just Like Pudding**

**Pairing:** Arthur/Gwen

 **Words:** 188

**Prompt #13 Quivering Thighs**

Gwen looked at her husband and bit her lip to keep from laughing.

“What’s wrong? You look like you are about to burst.” Arthur asked. He was standing naked in the bathroom about to get in the shower.

“It’s just that while I was pregnant, you put on some weight too. I hear its perfectly normal but I think it’s time for us both to get back in shape.” Gwen said. She bit her lip again. It was just too funny.

“What are you talking about? I’m fit.” Arthur protested.

“Arthur, your thighs quiver like pudding and you had to buy a new belt just last week.” Gwen finally laughed.

Arthur looked up at the ceiling. He couldn’t believe it but she was right. He sighed.

“I will try to do better.” Arthur said.

“And so will i.” Gwen said as she starts to leave. “After I polish off that pint of chocolate ice cream.”

“Um… Guinevere, I finished it off when you were nursing the baby.” Arthur winced.

She gave his arse a slap then giggled as it wobbled. “Oh yes! There it is!”

Arthur just groaned.   


End file.
